


A forest of white

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Canon Era, Character Death, Crying, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Sad, Sad Ending, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: Before Levi dies, he asks to see the frozen lake





	A forest of white

"We...we did it, Levi. Look, we're here." Eren smiled sadly, cupping his lover's cheek with a hand covered on blood. The blood of Levi. Levi's blood.

Levi slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the strange white flakes that fell from the sky. There was a sea of the white substance that spread on for miles, and whenever one of them exhaled, they could see their breath.

One weak hand slid down to the surface he rested on, slipping bloody fingers into the cold yet soft whiteness. Snow, as Armin had called it.

He'd never seen snow before.

Coughing, the raven haired male raised his shaky hand to grab Eren's, staring into his gem-like green eyes that were lined with tears. His lips twitched at the corners, parting slightly as a small puff of air escaped. "Eren...I want to see the lake." He rasped and the brunette nodded softly, carefully sliding his strong arms under the once very active body, lifting him up into his embrace. Each step left a red drop in the snow as he walked over to the lake, holding Levi closely to his warm body.

They approached the frozen lake which extended out to the base of the mountain in the distance. Eren slowly sat down in the snow and rested Levi in his lap, looking down into the once steely gunmetal eyes. The tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he slowly lifted the other's top half so he could look.

"There it is..." Levi looked out in awe at everything; the frozen waterfall and lake that looked like sparkly crystals, the frost covered grass, snow rabbits, a white furred fox, and the snow covered trees. But, the most beautiful thing about it was the midnight sky.

Colourful lights danced across the sky and the stars sparkled behind it. The moon shone out in full glory, the clouds were nowhere to be seen.

Eren inhaled when those eyes turned back to him, "Oi, brat." "Yes sir..?" Levi's lips quirked into a smile, "remember that I love you, okay? And...a-and when we are reborn in another world, we'll be together again, you hear me?" The brunette sobbed and smiled, not even bothering to wipe away his tears. "Alright."

Those silver eyes glazed over slightly as he stared at the sky. Levi was trying to stay awake, but his eyes were getting heavier and heavier by the second. Turning back to Eren, he cupped his cheek softly, "hey. Look at me." Seafoam green eyes met his, "don't worry about it. We'll see each other again, alright? Don't cry." 

"Sorry." "Shhh." He pulled Eren down slightly to kiss him. It was a deep, sorrowful yet passionate kiss that mixed with Eren's salty tears and the taste of metal, but it meant the world to them.

Levi pulled away and coughed slightly and Eren sadly watched the drop of blood make its way down his chin. "If I find out you're blaming yourself for my death, I'll come back from the afterlife to kick your ass." The brunette half-giggled, half-sobbed, nodding softly.

"Just know...that I died...contently...I have no regrets...e-especially not you. You were the best thing...th-that ever happened...to me..." The older felt a tear drop from his left eye, crystalline water slowly making its way down his pale cheek.

"I love you...my Eren...forever and always..." "I love you too..." The man smiled one last time, a true happy smile, and those beautiful silvery blue eyes slipped shut one last time, mouth slowly exhaling the air from his lungs.

Eren rubbed his thumb on his cheekbone, wiping away the tear that had fell. The tears fell freely from his face now and cradled the body of the man he loved close, sobbing quietly into his bloodstained shirt.

Deep down in his shattered heart, he knew that Levi would love him for the whole existence of the earth and beyond.

Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry


End file.
